


Friends, Lovers, Enemies

by Polka



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>西皮是JamiexNoble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends, Lovers, Enemies

1.

 

Jimmy就坐在他对面，将双手交叠在桌上，身体向前倾，认真注视他，依旧拥有他第一次见到他时的神情。  
那天晚上这家伙跟此刻没什么两样——一个人端坐在吧台边，喝着瓶啤酒，无视女孩们朝他暗送的秋波，只是将视线定在吧台上，像是在考虑着什么严肃问题，只是选错了嘈杂的酒吧作为背景。  
他专注时候的脸相当迷人：目光凝聚在前方，抿着嘴唇，下颚线条透露着本人或许都未曾察觉到的紧张与僵硬。人们在他身边扯着嗓子交谈，试图盖过震耳的摇滚乐声，喝多了的酒鬼们红着脸为毫无意义的话题争吵，男人打量着女人，女人打量着男人，但Jimmy就安安静静坐在那儿，好像这一切都与他无关。  
那时候Noble就想要认识他。  
后来他还曾不止一次想去吻吻Jimmy那对总是紧抿着的薄嘴唇，看看他对此会作何反应。

这是件可笑的事，当你发现自己根本不认识自己曾深信的人，甚至不知道他真正的名字。

“你可以叫我Jimmy。”年轻的警官这么回答他。  
别人绝不是这么称呼他的，他的长官不是，他的家人不是，他的朋友也不是。但Noble无从得知他真正的名字。  
他应该早就发现的，根据那些别人表示出的怀疑，根据那些除了一个无人接听的电话号码Jimmy Riordan这个人就像根本不存在的时刻，还有那些偶尔的闪烁其词，他记得Jimmy第一次接他电话时他隐约从听筒里听见的无线电通讯，也记得当Jimmy扶着他给医院拨打电话时给出的精确描述，只有愚蠢如他才分辨不出这些警告，以前他从不会认错一个警察，也绝不会像这样像个瞎子似的相信一个陌生人。

他斜倚着，将手臂搭在扶手上。肩膀的枪伤像被虫子啃咬似的麻痒，止痛药效正在过去，痛觉正回归他的身体，而这些警察巴不得这样，他们需要更多的筹码，包括疼痛，来说服他在法庭上作证，供出自己的家族。  
他希望这对峙快点结束。他不想跟面前的青年多说一句话，甚至不想再看到他的脸。他不明白事情为什么会变成这样，他的身体像是被掏了个洞，那些别人劝说他的词句顺着他的脊骨滑进黑暗里去，他不想去理解它们。他被枪击，被欺骗，家族和同伙们被逮捕，他的妹妹还接受了交易，一切都归功于他面前的人，事情不能再棒了，除非有人在他作出合作的决定之前再给他一枪子。

昨天早晨他收到了那通留言。他刚跑完步回来，从桌上拿起手机，看见那个未接的陌生来电。听筒里的声音显得慌张失措，令他莫名揪心。  
“Noble，是我，Jimmy，”那个声音说，“我想我遇到了麻烦。”  
他一路超速赶去Jimmy约定的地方，他已经想好了自己要做什么。他的叔叔要干掉Jimmy。Philly一向是个多疑而独断的人，没有人可以在他面前为任何人求情，Johnny的下场就是最好的例证。在得知这个消息的时候Noble就想好了，他得找到Jimmy，给他搞个新身份，外加一张机票，把他平平安安送出城去，哪怕这是在和他自己的家族作对。Jimmy是他的朋友。他必须保护自己的朋友，不管付出什么代价。  
他的“朋友”隔着桌子看着他，对他说“你活着是因为我”，他从没听过这么可笑的话，但当他试图发笑的时候，伤口的皮肉就被牵扯起来，这位“朋友”一定不知道这他妈有多痛。

穿着制服的警员推门走进来，拽住他的胳膊。他痛得吸了口气，一时间忘了要反抗，只是跟着那股力量站起身往外走。  
他知道DA的那一套。他们会给他安排间酒店，给他听那些电话录音，告诉他合作的条件和他能够获得的东西——一个受保护的新身份，或许还有一笔钱，外加从前的旧账一笔勾销。他倒宁可他们像对待他的叔叔和其他人一样，把他扔进拘留室里，而不是劝他去做一个叛徒，哪怕这是现在“最好”的选择。  
十七岁的时候他第一次进去那地方，他拿着假证件和Bianca混进夜店，在后门楼梯口把一个试图泡她的混球揍得掉了颗牙。他老爹过了两天才派人来保释了他，那两天里他就睡在硬邦邦的长椅上，整夜睁着眼睛，闻着拘留室的尿骚味，和一帮酒驾的蠢货和几个凶悍的拉美帮派小子困在一起。

当Jimmy和Bianca一起回到桌边的时候Noble就察觉到了。  
Bianca走在Jimmy前面，而Jimmy盯着她的背影。他们坐下，Noble往他们的杯子里斟香槟。这是个值得庆祝的日子，他把自己的救命恩人介绍给自己的家族，他希望他们喜欢这个诚恳的青年，而事实已经超过了他的预期。Bianca举起酒杯时手肘撞到了座椅，Jimmy紧张地伸手想要稳住她，她朝Jimmy微笑，眼睛闪闪发亮。  
那是Bianca，Noble了解她就像了解自己。  
她总是能得到她想要的东西，然后玩腻了就扔到一边去，就像对待不值钱的玩具。他见到过太多次这种事情，但那些笨蛋都是活该要心碎。  
但这次不同，这次他想要的东西和她一样。

事情发展得正如Noble的预料，甚至还要再快一点。  
他在Johnny面前怒气冲天地摔了一台电话作为对Jimmy的警示，然后在茶水间里偷偷告诉Jimmy放聪明点，不要和一个爱了他妹妹十几年的人成为敌人，尤其是在这个人还是Jimmy现任老板的情况下。  
Bianca就像毒药，Noble不知道她是怎么做到的，有时候她只需要一个笑容，一个眼神，一个把头发拨向耳后的动作。他不希望Jimmy陷进去，又不知道该怎么告诉他这一点。  
而Jimmy似乎真的被他的举动吓到了，紧张地盯着他，像个犯了错的学生。那模样令他觉得可爱，又想偷笑，然后他板着脸拉了张椅子在Johnny面前坐下，支开了Jimmy。

那天晚上他去了Stardust，带了个短发青年回家。那小子是个NYU的大学生，大概没怎么出入过这样的场合，穿着件朴素的灰色T恤，靠在吧台边的拘谨模样看起来有点儿像Jimmy。Noble让他跪在床上从背后上他，亲吻他湿漉漉的后颈，在高潮时候努力把Jimmy赶出自己的脑袋。  
大部分情况下他知道什么东西能碰，什么东西不能，但Jimmy和Bianca站在某个昏暗角落里拥吻的画面令他无比焦虑。如果他能做点什么的话——天啊他真想做点什么，去把他们俩拉开，告诉他们别做蠢事，或者让时间倒流——他绝不会再让他们认识彼此。

 

2.

 

从洗手间推门出来，酒吧里亲切而暖洋洋的嘈杂声就立刻将他包围。酒劲与药效混合着产生了美妙的眩晕，他已经很久没有体会过这样的感觉了。  
Jimmy坐在窗口等他，他朝他咧开嘴笑。

这一天对Noble来说有点漫长。他刚从新泽西回来，又被Phillip叫去料理一个试图从他们家族利润里多分一杯羹的自己人。  
“这件事得由你来做，我不希望闹得太大。”Phillip将他拉到门口低声对他说。  
Noble认识这个倒霉蛋，或许很多年前这家伙还曾出现在他或者Bianca的生日派对上，送过他们玩具手枪和芭比娃娃。他憨厚的笑容与高大的身形并不相衬。Noble还记他的老婆和女儿，那女孩大概也就十二三岁，在一年一度的家族聚会上穿着粉红色的薄纱裙子，像个小仙女似的在大厅里跑来跑去。  
当这家伙在他脚底下蜷成一团簌簌发抖，Noble完全无法把他和自己印象里的人对应。  
“我错了，”男人哭着求饶，“再给我一次机会，让我和Phillip谈谈。”  
故事老套得很，有些人赌钱，输了，借债，继续赌，最后他们总得上哪儿找点钱。Noble不喜欢这种故事，也不喜欢自己动手，他对自己吓唬人的手腕感到满意，但并不喜欢真的看着人死去。将仓库付之一炬之后他动身离开，先去喝了杯咖啡，然后思索了下晚上能去哪儿干些什么。他翻了翻通讯录，里头有几个可以约出来的女孩，但他继续往后翻，停在Jimmy的名字上，按下了拨号键。  
他推测他的朋友就像往常一样并不会立刻接听，但Jimmy就在电话那头，告诉他自己晚上有空，并且答应跟他去喝上一杯。

一个男人站在酒吧洗手间的盥洗台边，抽着根烟。他是个瘦瘦的小个子，自己并不吸毒，将货品都藏在他的帽子夹层里，一有警察来就往厕所隔间躲，把帽子从通风口的矮窗塞出去。  
原本Noble并没有打算要来点这个，但他刚喝了两小杯没兑水的威士忌，正在开始发热的时候，他面前的人提醒了他：今天晚上他还有过得更愉快的办法。

他感到步伐变得很轻，不得不扶着点什么让自己保持平衡。  
从吧台通向门口的路正在上升，将他托向天花板，如果天花板不存在的话，他就能飘起来了。但在即将脱离地面的那一瞬间，他的手臂被人抓住，于是他不满地抗议了一声，随即发现那是Jimmy。  
“嘿，伙计，”Noble朝自己一脸严肃的朋友笑起来，“别那么紧张。”  
Jimmy的手环着他的腰，他顺势揽住Jimmy的肩膀，让他引着自己往前走，这家伙带他去哪儿他都愿意。但Jimmy按着他的胳膊将他安置在桌边，接着又转身走出去。  
Noble觉得他大概生气了，因为他那张秀气的脸此刻紧绷，眉头皱着。但Noble依旧挺开心，他两个月没碰过药片了，都快忘了这飘飘然的感觉，再说一个人因为看见他吸毒而生气，似乎也不是件坏事。那些他通讯录里的男孩或女孩们都和他一样热衷于享乐，不像Jimmy，有时候他不知道Jimmy是从哪儿得到的那副一本正经的样子，会在看见他粗暴对待别人时不安地捏紧拳头，会为一个路边的乞丐担心，他活像个唱诗班男孩，Noble知道自己就是被他这一点所吸引——他身边从没有出现过这样的人。

他在座椅上舒展开身体，闭上眼睛，体验身体和意识的分离，直到Jimmy再次出现，从座椅靠背取了他们俩的外套，伸手来扶他。  
一辆的士停在酒吧门口，Jimmy拉开了车门，推着他上去，然后自己钻上来，坐在他身旁。  
他愉快地哼起歌来。司机回头看了他和Jimmy一眼，又回过头去。  
“到威廉斯堡。”Jimmy报出他的公寓所在地。

他们在电梯里，Jimmy依旧用一只手臂稳着他。  
在车上他说了很多话，还兴高采烈地哼歌，现在他沉默了，Jimmy紧挨着他在呼吸，他觉得自己听见了Jimmy的心跳声。  
进了屋之后他就倒在沙发上，Jimmy从厨房里给他斟了杯水，但他没有喝，只是看着Jimmy穿着件白衬衫在他的屋子里走来走去。  
他的朋友没有找到顶灯的开关，只是打开了屋角的落地灯和壁灯，然后走到他面前，担忧地看他。  
“我叫Bianca过来。”思考了会儿，Jimmy说。  
Noble摇头，支着胳膊坐起来。他不想在此刻听到Bianca的名字。Jimmy就站在他面前，他不愿意联想自己的妹妹是如何与他调情，也不愿去猜想他们俩除了接吻是否还做过其他事情。  
Jimmy伸手在牛仔裤口袋里掏自己的手机，Noble站起身，抓住Jimmy的手腕，抬起另一只手去搂Jimmy的脖子。  
他的朋友似乎再次被他吓到了，不知所措地盯着他，然后他没有放过这机会，凑过去吻Jimmy的嘴唇。电流从接触的部位诞生，流过他的脊骨和每一条神经，令他几乎要发起抖来。而他那惊讶得忘了要反抗的朋友的嘴唇是如此柔软，让他嫉妒起每一个曾经吻过他的人。  
当他得寸进尺地沿着Jimmy后颈向下抚摸时，Jimmy推开了他，朝后退。  
“Noble，”Jimmy声音里的不安多于愤怒，“是我，Jimmy，你……”  
他再次贴过去，抓住他朋友肩膀，这一次他用了些力气。他没法告诉Jimmy自己有多么喜欢拥抱他的感觉，也不打算追问他和Bianca的关系，事实上他的脑袋里一片空白，只有本能告诉他此刻他不希望Jimmy离开。  
第二次被推开的时候Noble退了几步，脚下的地毯就像沼泽一样，他找不回自己的重心，只能软绵绵地往后倒下去。  
预料中的钝痛并未降临，Jimmy及时伸手拉住了他。但他继续下滑，放任自己的重心朝后，几乎是故意带着他的朋友一起跌在地毯上。  
他的后背承受了两个人的重量而疼痛。  
Jimmy急忙摸索着想要撑起身体，但Noble揽住了他的腰，把他按在自己怀里。  
“Noble？”他的朋友尴尬地压在他身上，被钳制着手臂无法起身。他的的确确听见了Jimmy的心跳声，隔着薄衬衫感受到了他的体温。他知道靠力气他没法再留住Jimmy太久，但他不希望今天晚上就这么结束。谁知道呢？不试试的话，他本来也不是这么畏首畏尾的家伙。  
“Jimmy，”他开口，感到自己喉咙发干，整个人在灼烧，“你和男人做过吗？”  
他怀里的人明显地僵硬了，紧接着开始挣脱，整个过程并没有费太大力气，因为他自己松开了Jimmy。  
“你不知道你在说什么。”他的朋友爬起来，回答他。

 

3.

透过公寓的落地窗往外看，曼哈顿岛就像台从不停止运作的机器。再往河岸这一侧回望，灯光才变得稀疏，Noble隐约能分辨出桥底那些低矮建筑的熟悉轮廓。  
他已经收拾好了行李。明天早晨他就会离开这个地方，去明尼阿波利斯，他有个朋友在那儿做酒店生意。而无论他做证与否，他的叔叔大概都会在监狱里度过下半辈子，抽能够弄到的廉价香烟，在床垫下藏匿锐器，试图收买警察，并提防每个与他本无过节的人。  
Phillip对他做的事并没有错，是他自己犯了糊涂，现在所有人都要为此付出代价。  
而警方收走了他的枪。  
如果Phillip想要赶在他离开之前报复他，除了一把刀和一袋高尔夫球棒，他手里可没什么东西能保护自己。  
这是个相当讽刺的处境，当对你构成威胁的是你曾经的家人。  
他拒绝了出庭作证，但这并不影响事情的结果。他不知道警方和DA最终达成了什怎样的共识，今天上午他们释放了他，没有起诉，也没有再提出任何要求，他又自由了，从某种意义上来说。  
他先在路边买了份热狗充饥，然后坐E线回家，买好了机票，收拾了些必需品。  
他是个“叛徒”，所以他不能再待在这儿了，这是显而易见的事。

晚上八点半，门铃突然响起来的时候，Noble在喝自己珍藏的酒，考虑到他无法带走它们，再糟糕些的话他还可能再也喝不到任何酒了，他决定今晚能喝多少就喝多少。  
门铃响了两次，他放下酒杯，拿了支金属球棒，往门口走，将背贴在墙上，屏息听外面的动静。  
如果来人有枪，他大概只有一次机会，就在对方闯进门的时刻。  
“是我，Noble，开门。”有人在外面说。  
他一时间愣住了。

他还不知道名字的那位朋友将警帽抓在手里走进门。  
这是Noble第一次看见他穿着警察制服的模样。  
比发现自己被利用更糟糕的是，Noble依旧觉得他看起来棒极了。  
“你好，Jimmy警官。”  
“Jamison Reagan，”进来的青年朝他点头，直视他的眼睛，“叫我Jamie。”  
从他说话的嗓音到他认真的神情Noble都喜欢。这才是这个人应有的样子，而不是勉强自己表现得满不在乎，混在一群黑帮里。现在Noble也终于明白他那副一本正经的模样是源自于哪里了。  
一个警察，这就对了。  
“你现在不安全，我们得离开这儿。”Jamie对他说。  
他不知道该回答什么，于是耸了耸肩。  
他的视线久久地停在Jamie身上，直到Jamie再次催促——他发现自己真的没法恨这个人，哪怕他有一万个理由，每一个都无比充分。

***

太阳晒到身上的时候Noble突然醒了过来。房间里明晃晃的，昨晚他忘了拉上窗帘。  
明显地，他也忘了换衣服，隔夜的烟酒味让他闻起来像个醉鬼，呃，也许他的确是个醉鬼，因为他不太记得昨天晚上发生了什么。  
他爬起来，感到头重脚轻而在床沿又坐了半分钟，然后起身。  
客厅中央的沙发上有两只脚伸出来，穿着灰色袜子。他谨慎地放轻脚步，凑过去看，发现那是Jimmy，在他的沙发上熟睡着。  
他停下来，凝视自己朋友紧闭的眼睑和起伏的胸口，驻足片刻之后才走开，去冲了个澡，刷了牙，换了件T恤。  
他再走出来的时候Jimmy依旧在熟睡，脸陷在沙发里，手臂抱在胸前，睡得安安静静。Noble不由反省昨天自己到底给他带来了多少麻烦。  
他从厨房架子上取下咖啡，往咖啡机里倒了两人份。  
Jimmy直到他坐在对面沙发上喝完一整杯咖啡之后才醒来，挠着头发沙哑地跟他道早安。  
“让我猜猜，”Noble朝他笑，“我吐了你一身，跟你讲了我的每一任，还求你放过我的妹妹，因为我希望她找个意大利人。”  
Jimmy看着他，也笑起来。  
“我得洗个澡，”他一边寻找自己的鞋一边说，“有衣服借我吗？”

***

伤口总会愈合，但这是个难熬的过程。现在正是最令人烦躁的阶段：疼痛，瘙痒，以及感染造成的晚间的低烧。  
Noble盯着天花板，他忘了自己的药，所以现在他只能盯着天花板，等待睡意最终战胜肩膀的钝痛。  
他不知道Jamie在外面做什么，只偶尔听见脚步声。当然，这儿是Jamie家，他愿意做什么就做什么。  
Noble不知道自己是怎么同意这件事的。但当Jamie盯着他的眼睛要求他跟着自己离开时，他没法像拒绝DA那些人一样拒绝他。  
他也不知道Jamie这么做是为了什么，因为这并不是一个任务，现在的他不是个保护证人，也不会做任何警方期待他做的事情。大概这只是出于一种正义的本能，就像去搀扶一个跌倒的行人，或是救助一只路边的流浪狗。Noble相信Jamie会这么对待任何可能遭遇危险的人，不管对方是何种身份。  
他浅浅地睡了一阵子，不确定自己到底有没有睡着，直到有人轻轻推攘，叫他的名字。  
他睁开眼睛，Jamie伏在他床头，对他比了个噤声的动作，指了指窗口。  
屋子里的灯都关着，一片漆黑。  
他立刻知道他们遇到了麻烦。  
Jamie先推开了窗户，他起身跟上，听见有人敲门。敲门声客气地响了三下，屋子里又安静下来。接着他听见金属部件细微的摩擦声。  
深夜的街道上刮着风，没穿外套的他在抓住防火梯冰冷的扶手时打了个寒噤。  
“有三个人，”Jamie贴在他身后，轻推他的后背，压低嗓子，“我们得快走。”

***

他赶到的时候Jimmy的车已经从停车场里消失。  
Johnny从楼里出来时一脸阴沉，Noble注意到他的袖口有血迹。  
这发现令他短暂地愣住了，忘了自己过来的目的。  
“我回头再跟你说，”他摸索自己的手机，寻找Jimmy的号码，“是我把他介绍给你的，所以这事我会负责弄清楚，但我得先走了。”

Jimmy没接他电话，他先去了最近的医院，接着是私人诊所，但Jimmy依旧不见踪影。然后他不情愿地打了电话给Bianca，问她Jimmy有没有联络她。  
“你又不是不知道，”Bianca回答他，“那家伙发完疯之后Jimmy就没再跟我联系过。”  
快到傍晚的时候Jimmy才给他回了电话。  
“我没事，”他在电话里显得口齿不清，Noble没法相信他，因为他知道Johnny下手能有多狠，他记得在学校时候Johnny曾经找了两个人把一个追Bianca的棒球队长揍得在床上躺了一个月，并且再没有上过球场，他从没见过报复心比这家伙还重的人。他知道Johnny那套“他偷了东西”的说辞也只不过是为了有个理由来揍他的朋友而已。如果他在的话，是绝不会让这种事发生在Jimmy身上的。  
“你在哪家医院？”他问。  
“我在家里。”Jimmy回答他。  
“你的地址？我现在过去。”他的语气不容违抗。  
公寓门被打开时Noble盯着前来给他开门的人，克制着自己冲回去把Johnny揍一顿的冲动。  
Jimmy看起来糟透了。  
他的一只眼睛充血，脸上一片青紫，走路瘸着腿，坐下时皱着眉咬住自己的下唇，像是怕被他听到吃痛的呻吟。  
“你得去医院。”Noble去取Jimmy挂在门边的外套。  
“这不是个好主意。”Jimmy拦住他。  
“那我叫个人来，我认识间帮人处理麻烦事的诊所，”他拿手机的动作也被Jimmy阻止。  
“嘿，”Jimmy的声音近乎安抚，“我没事，只有点擦伤而已，消下毒就行。”

Jimmy背对着他，后背的皮肤被擦破，一片红肿，肩胛骨的部位有淤青。  
Noble能想到Johnny将他按在地上像只疯狗般用拳头砸他脸的情形。他蘸了些碘酒在破损的皮肤上擦拭——他从不觉得自己能有多细致，但看见Jimmy吃痛地缩起肩膀时，他将手上的力度放到了最轻。  
Jimmy的身体比他想象的要再结实些，或许练过拳击，因为他的上臂有着流畅的肌肉线条，在感觉到疼痛时会本能地绷紧。那令Noble感到了渴望。简直糟糕透顶。  
好在Jimmy及时转移了他的注意力。  
“我不会回去了，”Jimmy说，“那家伙从没有信任过我。”  
“我跟你说过，”Noble努力让自己的声音显得放松，“那里本来就不适合你。这样，我有个朋友在做汽车生意，他那儿正在找懂得销售的……”  
Jimmy摇头，“谢谢你，我已经有计划了。”  
“唔。”Noble住了嘴。

他笨拙地往Jimmy的指关节上贴创可贴。Jimmy将手在他面前摊开，手背朝上，让他帮自己处理揍Johnny时造成的伤口。他大概是在反击时撞到了墙壁或是其他什么坚硬的玩意，四个指节都在流血。  
Noble从没有这么认真地注视过另一个人的手，但他不得不低着头，避免撞上Jimmy的视线。  
他也不知道自己怕Jimmy从他脸上看出什么，他又不是个把全部感情都写在脸上的十六岁少女。  
“好了。”他吐了口气，拿着急救箱站起身。  
“Noble，”Jimmy叫住他，“谢谢你。”  
“你在这等我，我得去收拾下那家伙。”他放好手里的东西就往门口走，声音低沉。  
Jimmy立刻愣住了，扶着椅子想要站起来，似乎在犹豫该怎么拦住他。  
Noble转过身，朝自己的朋友大笑起来，“如果你想要我这么做的话。”  
Jimmy瞪着他。他喜欢Jimmy发现自己被耍时放松下来却又带着点愠怒的神情。  
“下次再有人揍你，你可得回敬得狠些。”他笑着说。

 

4.

 

Jimmy伫立在门口，脸上还带着睡意，一脸茫然地看着他。早晨七点，没有谁会在这个时候探访朋友，还咚咚咚地敲对方的门。  
他注视Jimmy，攥紧拳头，指甲掐进手心。那张无害的脸令他迷惑。他一直把Jimmy当作朋友，但他此刻不确定对方究竟是怎么看待自己。一个蠢笨的富家子弟？一个性情乖戾的帮派分子？一个对自己妹妹保护欲过头的哥哥？  
“我跟你说过，做什么事之前，先问问我。”他一个字一个字缓慢地说。要是Jimmy当初听懂了他的话，事情就不会发生。   
“Noble，我不知道你在说什么。”  
“得了，我不明白你为什么不先来和我商量，有人已经看到并且告诉我了，”Noble皱眉，“你陪她去了诊所。现在我老爹和叔叔都还不知道，因为发现这事的是我的人，但消息很快就会 传到他们耳朵里，你真当你能瞒过去？”  
“你搞错了，那是因为…”  
“够了，”他不耐烦地招手，打断Jimmy的解释，他不想听到推诿的词句从这个人的嘴里被说出，“已经发生的事没什么好说了。给我几天时间，这件事我会想想办法，在这之前你们先别见面，你也别出门，收拾下行李。相信我，你不知道这么做的后果有多严重。”  
他一脸严肃，没心情再去吓唬自己的朋友。因为这件事即使是由他出面处理都相当棘手。Phillip和他老爹一向最疼爱Bianca，要是知道她不仅和一个来路不明的小子在一起，还偷偷去找堕胎医生，Jimmy就真的没法活太久了。  
“Noble，不是这样，”Jimmy还在坚持辩解。但Noble迈进屋，径直走到窗边，将正在对他说话的朋友晾在一旁。  
“你爱她吗？”他瞥了眼楼下来往的行人车辆，回头问。  
他有点喘不过气。  
“如果你还不确定，或者觉得这责任对你来说太重，我能理解。但如果你爱她，别让她做那种事。我可以帮你们，这件事还有转机，我老爹和叔叔那边我会想办法搞定，你不用担心。”  
“我说了，”Jimmy回答，“这是个误会。”  
“别在这件事上骗我。”  
他不习惯这样的对话，如果换作其他人，他只会带把枪来，不会给对方留任何辩白的余地。  
“我不能告诉你那人是谁，因为我也不知道。”Jimmy在沙发上翻找自己的手机，递给Noble，“你去问Bianca，她求助于我是因为相信我。我和她不是你想的那样，即使我们有过些什么，也早就结束了。”  
Noble没有接，而是盯着Jimmy的双眼，Jimmy没有躲闪，与他坦然保持对视。他在那双浅色眼睛里寻找了许久，然后低下头。  
“我会找到那混小子。”他朝沙发上坐，松开衬衫领口，“如果他想要逃避负责任，我敢保证东河就是他最后的归宿。”  
Jimmy在他身旁坐下，肩膀紧挨着他。  
“我很抱歉，”他又说，“你知道，我这个人容易激动。”  
“不，我大概得感谢你没有把我直接丢进东河里去。”Jimmy侧过脸望着他。  
他耸了耸肩。  
电话在他的上衣口袋里响起来，他看了眼屏幕，接通，对那一头的人说了句“不需要了”。  
“不需要什么？”Jimmy问他。  
他苦笑着摇头。  
Jimmy没必要知道这些，没必要知道他已经在计划把他和Bianca送走避避风头，如果他们俩真的选择彼此的话，他甚至准备帮他们补办场婚礼——他可不能让自己的朋友和妹妹就这么不清不楚地在一起。  
他考虑了太多，而Jimmy似乎也发现了这点，微笑着看他。  
“好了，”他突然觉得有些尴尬，站起来，“我得走了。我去看看她，安排点事情。”  
Jimmy嘱咐他，“需要我帮忙就叫我。”  
“我知道。”Noble点头，“我晚些找你。”  
“嘿，”出门后Jimmy在走道上叫住了他，“周末有空我们喝一杯。”

Jimmy约了他下午四点半，他四点就到了，在街边等着。翻新中的老旧公寓楼下堆着废弃家具，门窗已经粉刷一新。  
“我觉得这不太适合你。”他对Jimmy的新工作发表了评论。  
他的朋友穿着套满是油漆斑点的工作服，举着支刷子，面对栅栏聚精会神地在完成最后一道工序。  
“别打断我，”Jimmy说，“等我几分钟，你可以去对面买杯咖啡。”  
他是去对面买了杯咖啡，坐在自己车里远远看着Jimmy——在傍晚的太阳底下他的朋友眯着眼睛认真地往栅栏上涂清漆，腋下和后背都被汗水浸湿。阳光把他的短发照成了红色，勾勒出他漂亮的身体线条：运动着的手臂，腰肢，还有帆布裤紧裹着的臀部。Noble收回视线，他不应该看得太多。  
十分钟之后，Jimmy穿过马路，拉开他的车门。  
“一个老朋友介绍的活，”Jimmy向他解释，“反正我最近没什么事。”  
“我告诉过你，”他斟酌着开口，“我有个做汽车生意的朋友...”  
“你家餐馆需要人手吗？”Jimmy突然问。  
Noble迟疑了。  
有些事他不想让Jimmy卷进去，尽管他信任他。  
他的家族生意涉及的领域Jimmy多多少少也知道，他并不觉得Jimmy在身处灰色地带时有能力保护好自己——而且最近也是个敏感阶段，他叔叔正在计划些新业务，需要的是低调和谨慎，不是个引荐新人的好时机。  
但Jimmy就在他身旁，他看见他被太阳晒红的脸颊，闻到他手上的香皂味和头发上的油漆味。Jimmy直视着他，明白自己在要求什么，而他也了解Jimmy的执拗脾气。  
他点了点头。  
“我会问问，你等我消息。”

***

夜里的温度令人颤抖，但他无暇顾及这寒冷，只是急促地喘气。冷汗顺着额头流淌下来，滴进他的眼睛，他不敢抬手去擦拭。他的整个左边肩膀都痛得无法动弹，曾被子弹捣开的地方现在又撕裂开来，衣服内侧那冰冷黏腻的触感一定是他自己的血。  
警笛声正在接近，他背贴着墙壁，将自己隐藏在黑暗里。  
两声枪响，就在不远处。  
有人倒下去。  
他听见重物从高处摔落的钝响，也许是肉体砸在水泥地面的声音。  
他咬住嘴唇，从隐蔽处站起来，往外走。他不应该让Jamie一个人，不应该独自藏在安全的地方，也不应该来Jamie的住所，更不应该拒绝DA的交易。当然，如果让他再选择一次的话，他绝不会在出院之后邀请救他的青年共进午餐。

***

热浪席卷过Noble的身体。  
他弓起背，绷紧脚趾，在Jimmy腿上将自己蜷成一团，感受深埋在身体里的阴茎跳动，低吟着持续射精。他浑身上下都湿漉漉的，分不清顺着自己大腿内侧流下来的是精液还是汗水。然后他想起身，但Jimmy抱住他，和他接吻。  
他得出了个结论：他不适合这么做。他不喜欢失去控制的感觉。  
有那么一瞬间他完全丧失了力气，只能张着双腿让硬物在自己的身体里进出，他的阴茎则抵在Jimmy的小腹上，在摩擦时留下湿痕。Jimmy退出去的时候他先松了口气，紧接着他就意识到搭在他腰间的手是种示意。他不想知道自己汗涔涔地骑在另一个人的阴茎上的时候看起来是什么模样，总之不是他想要让Jimmy看到的样子。

他根本不知道Jimmy是怎么察觉到的。  
当他打量Jimmy穿着件蓝色紧身T恤靠在吧台边的身影时，只觉得口渴。  
他费了不少口舌来劝说他的叔叔，在得到允许之后就把Jimmy一直带在身边，让他熟悉他们的生意，有些人对这样的安排并不满意，但看在他的面子上，他们也无法为难Jimmy。  
好处是Jimmy相当聪明，比他原先的两个手下干活要利索得多，他甚至怀疑自己之前的看法，也许Jimmy能够在这个行当有所作为。坏处也显而易见：他不得不整天对着自己的朋友，那令他很难集中注意力。  
他几乎想要表扬自己的克制，但在今天晚上Jimmy朝着站在他俩身旁的黑发女孩微笑时，这克制力差点儿荡然无存。  
他看着那个女孩穿过人群走近，将酒杯搁在吧台上，她有对丰满迷人的嘴唇。  
“Monica。”女孩笑着告诉他们自己的名字，视线停留在Jimmy身上。  
“Jimmy。这是我的朋友Noble。”Jimmy回应。他的笑容里有种自然流露出的羞怯和小心翼翼，就像个头一次和心爱的女孩约会的少年，Noble知道他有多吸引人。  
“我还有个朋友在那一桌，”女孩扬起下巴示意方向，“你们要不要来坐坐？”  
远处的金发女孩朝他们举起酒杯。  
Jimmy以眼神询问Noble。  
无所事事的晚上，一点酒精，再加两个漂亮女孩，一切看起来自然而然，没有人会拒绝这样的安排，除非他想得到的是其他东西。  
他笑着朝Jimmy耸肩，表示欢迎。  
“抱歉，”Jimmy回头对女孩说，“我们等会还有约。”

走出酒吧的路上Noble没有说话，Jimmy也没有。他们钻进一辆的士，Jimmy报了自己公寓的地址。  
他不知道会发生什么，直到他们下了车，进了公寓电梯。Jimmy的手指插进他的卷发。他与他对视，确定自己没有会错意。  
如果他的朋友此刻想要他，他愿意给他一切。他知道自己这次搞砸了——他不应该让自己陷得太深，但好在那是Jimmy。

***

枪从Noble的腰后被抽走，高大的便衣警官按着他的肩膀，直到青年示意才松手。  
他没来过这儿，他只熟悉Jimmy那间收拾得整整齐齐的单身公寓。Bay Ridge的高尚住宅区，一栋漂亮的红砖屋子，Jimmy从里面走出来，手抄在口袋里。  
Phillip曾经找他谈了几次，告诉他自己不放心他身边的人——他们的新业务刚展开就被警察盯上，一大批货被收缴，三个兄弟被抓了进去。  
他没法向Phillip解释自己为什么让Jimmy待在身边，总不能说因为他的侄子正在和这个人上床，并且享受被他压在身下的感觉。  
Phillip放出赏金消息来的时候，他满脑子只是在考虑要怎么保护Jimmy。  
他本来应该再聪明些的，他从没有错认过一个警察。  
“我是名纽约警署的警官。”青年对他说，语气平静得像在和他谈论天气。

***

麻醉剂和止痛药让他感觉晕乎乎的，像是磕了劣质药。  
一个年轻护士给他做了常规检查，嘱咐他有事就按铃。  
他朝她挤了挤眼睛，想说两句逗趣话，却被推门而入的人夺去了注意力。  
“Danny Reagan，”等护士带上门，理着平头穿着套灰色西服的男人走近病床，向他出示了警徽，“关于昨天晚上的事，我有些问题问你。”  
“Reagan？”他问。  
“嗯。”  
“Jimmy呢？”才说出口他就发现自己犯了个错误，“我是说，Jamison警官。”  
“他没事，”警探盯着他，从他肩膀的绷带扫视到他因为失血而苍白的脸，语气不再像刚才一般强硬，“我需要知道昨天晚上到底发生了什么，你愿意配合吗？”  
他点头。归功于药物作用，现在他大概是全纽约最温顺的帮派分子。  
警探取出纸和笔，又停下来看他。  
“怎么？”他问。  
“我会告诉他你醒了。等事情处理完，他会过来看你。”和Jamie拥有同一个姓氏的男人说。  
“哦。”他说。

 

fin.


End file.
